steven_universe_offcolor_rebellion_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Axinite
This character is played by the Discord user SquiddyScouts (retro)#3865 and owned by him. Axinite '''is the fusion of Moonstone and Sunstone. Axinite is one of last surviving Gems on Earth in the Off-Color Rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assited his friends in protecting the Earth over the next few millennia. After Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, and Steven's father abandoning him, Axinite became a father figure to Steven. =Appearance= Axinite is one of the tallest of the remaining rebels. He has 2 eyes and has complete heterochromia . His gemstones are embedded into his chest. His visor comes from one of Moonstone's reformation. First-form Axinite's first form looked like '''Cotton Candy Garnet, so he is dubbed as Cotton Candy Axinite. He is a mix of his hair color, dark blue-ish purple, and lavender. Both pairs of his eyes show, the same color as all of his other reformations, and he always has a scared look on his face. His hair is very fluffy and curly. This form resembles both Sunstone and Moonstone, the shoes have diamonds on them, he has very big shorts and his shirt is divided into two colors, a pink-ish orange and pink-ish blue. First regeneration In this form, he looks more split in half, color-wise, one side having an orange tint and being darker and the other side having a light blue tint and being lighter. He also has the hairstyle you see in the image. 1980s-90s regeneration This form, Covellite looks like a rockstar. He still has the split from his first reformation, but the colors are a purple. One side is darker than the other, but the skin isn't split in half anymore. Pre-regeneration (Debut) Covellite has very flat colors and his hair is alot darker. His hair is a bit bigger and has a lightning bolt at the back of his shirt. He has stars on the front of his shirt and now has that top thing on top of his shirt. Post-regeneration (Current) Covellite has a button up shirt and still has his the top thing on his shirt. He has half-sleeves on his arms. He has baggy pants and has another pair of pants under them. He has a Garnet like visor. He also wears shoes with a lighter color at the tips. In "Reunited" he earns two rings and his clothes are in a tuxedo and a man's wedding dress combination. Change Your Mind Regeneration His visor turns into an upside down heart. His clothes represents his components. He has his two rings and he wears his wedding clothes, but they're shorter and has different colors. =Personality= At the start, Axinite is a serious person, but after a while (specifically "Jail Break") he becomes really memey and "roasts" other people. =History= It all started when Moonstone did something extremely wrong, he was about to be shattered, but his Sunstone (he was owned by Sunstone) wouldn't allow that. Sunstone and him hugged, and they fused. When they realized they did, they ran. They thought they got a hand with their new body, but then he fell. He fell down the Off-Color shoot and went to the abandoned Kindergarten (with a few gems that have not popped out yet) he hid in some of the holes. Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl followed him, he told Blue Pearl and Pink Pearl what it felt like, he is the reason why they fused. They went back to the surface to Pink Diamond, secretly, Lavender Pearl (LP; Blue P and Pink P) held him in her hands when he shapeshifted. She acted like a new pearl and went to Pink Diamond. They went ot the warp and Pink turned into Rose. She warped them there and were told not to tell anyone what she did. The gem war started because Lavender poofed/"shattered" Pink Diamond. Millenia passed and that's where we are now. =Abilities= Fusions *When fused with Lavender Pearl, they form ? *When fused with Steven, they form ? *When fused with Rose Quartz, they form ? *When fused with Rosebud, they form Cotton Candy ? *When fused with Milky Quartz, they form Purple ? Skillset Gauntlet Staff Proficiency: 'When channeling the collective power of the universe through his gemstones, Covellite can summon a staff with two gauntlets at the end. The also have sharp spikes on the inside of the gauntlets. He can spin it around and duplicate it. As of "Smokey Quartz (placeholder)" it has a bronze circular saw inside of it. **W I P Unique Abilities *'Heat Resistance: 'He can resist fire and walk though lava, he is a shield for Steven when they go on very hot adventures. Assumed to be obtained from Sunstone. *'Hydrokinesis: '''He can manipulate water. Assumed to be obtained from Moonstone. Clandestine Abilities *N/A =Relationships= (WIP) =Trivia= *Axinite doesn't like eating as much as he used to **He occasionally drinks cappuccinos and lattes **He occasionally eats donuts and barbecued corn *He knows how to play the keytar, just like Garnet *He is supposed to be a Garnet counterpart *He works part time at the "Little Bagel" *He is in a relationship with himself *He doesn't believe in, "Love at first sight" *He plays video games *He likes memes and makes references to them * =Gemstones= ''(I can't figure this out.)' Gallaries Category:Off-Color Gem Category:Fusion Category:Characters